


Pieces of the Sun and Moon

by Fyrefox666



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Digimon battles, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/F, Lesbian Character, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefox666/pseuds/Fyrefox666
Summary: 19 years after the battle against the D-reaper and the effects of Digimon and in particular Renamon are not gone from the mind of one Makino Ruki. Now unhappily married and facing the realities of the world, she lives her life as best she can. But her world is going to be rocked once again as it was in her childhood with the return of the Digimon to the human world.But she, Jianling and Takato are now adults, and adults lead far different lives then the children they were before hand. And what was simple and innocent under childhood is often complex and complicated in adulthood.But why have Digimon reappeared? What forces are shaping a new digital world and who now rules the digital world?





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: This piece of Digimon tamers fanfiction is based on Japanese variation of the show except for the last line spoken by Ruki to Renamon. Specifically that she loved her. Please enjoy. Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> This work couldn't not have been completed without the vast Digimon:Tamers knowledge of https://digijosify.tumblr.com/

**Pieces of the Sun and Moon:**

 

By Fyrefox666

 

Author note: This piece of Digimon tamers fanfiction is based on Japanese variation of the show except for the last line spoken by Ruki. Please enjoy. 

 

_The last words were a whisper, softly said to the floating de-evolved form of her partner, “I love you”. They were words of conscious, quickly said with little thought to their meaning. Only that they were true, to the fullest extent of their meaning. And so she watched Renamon disappear, gone, smiling into the digital world. The tears feel freely down her cheeks as she watched her friend go, with only the promise of meeting again connecting them together._

 

* * *

 

 

Ruki awoke, tears flowing from her eyes, staring into darkness. There was a small moment of confusion and then she remembered where she was, who she was, what her tears meant. A soft sound found her as her memories came back to her. The sound was right next to her, the snoring of her husband. Then light came too, soft, blue and electronic. 3:14am the clock told her. Her house. This was her house and she was Makino Ruki, or she had been before her marriage, now she was Katata Ruki. She almost wanted to wake her husband, disturb his rest. But she decided against it. It would be pointless, just like the last 5 times. The tears where still falling from her eyes as she stared into the darkness of her ceiling, they would stop soon she knew, but for now she let them fall, seeping into the feathers of her pillow.

 

She had dreamed about that day again, the day when all Digimon left the world of humanity for the digital world, 19 years later and she was still crying over that day like a child, like the child she had been. She felt her tears start to slow and then stop. The momentary crying was now over with, forgotten like so much of her life now that she was older. She turned away from her husband and his snoring to stare at the wall and its hanging tapestry that hid in the darkness that surrounded her.  She couldn’t actually see the tapestry, but she knew it was there. A 16th century painting of a nine-tailed Kitsune walking down a moonlit path dressed in a Kimono, head turned to the viewer as if to invite them on a night time stroll under a full moon. It had a wedding gift from her mother and Ruki loved it very much. She often turned her head towards it when she needed calming as she did now. Sometime it was after a hard day at work, sometimes while her and her husband were having sex, and sometimes in situations like this, after dreaming of the past. Ruki knew that it reminded her of Renamon, of her Digimon partner so long gone but she had accepted that long ago and the fact that somehow feelings of calm where associated with her thoughts of Renamon was simply a fact of her life.

It was like her infertility or meetings with Takato and Jianliang every year to celebrate the fall of the D-reaper, just another fact of her life. She looked at the electronic clock again.

3:23am.

It was hard to believe that they had all been children at the time, but it was the truth. A group of children and a number of researchers and government agents had stopped a digital virus given physical form from destroying the world. She smiled in the darkness, it had been exciting. Battling with Renamon, taking down stronger and stronger Digimon as she tried to prove herself strong, sure that if she was the strongest then the world would be righted. She had been so naïve, thinking that strength and power were the only ways that people would respect her. It had worked for a time of course, if it hadn’t, it was doubtful she would of kept Renamon as a partner. A shiver ran up her spine as she remembered IceDevimon and his promise of power, how she had considered it just for a millisecond before seeing him for what he was, but it had all worked out in the end. How foolish had she been as a child, headstrong and arrogant, but that was in the past, nothing more than memory now.

Ruki felt her eyelids start to fall as her mind became fuzzy, her last conscious thought before sleep took her, of Renamon silhouetted against the moon, sleek, strong and beautiful. Promising to protect her, to save her from herself, to show her what it meant to love and feel open to others and herself, promising to be there for her, forever.      

* * *

 

_The dust of the digital world was irritating, coarse and windblown. She squinted against it and turned back to Renamon, opening her mouth to say something before noticing something was off. Renamon was shorter than she remembered, in fact the whole world seemed to be further away, or was she taller? She looked down and was surprised to see breasts, she was 10, what was she doing with breasts?_

_“Ruki is everything alright?” Renamon asked_

_“I’m not sure.” Ruki said as she brought a hand to her chest and poked a finger into the new flesh on her chest, feeling the sensation of her breasts being poked with a finger._

_“Is something the matter with your chest?”Renamon asked, now staring quizzically at her partner and her odd behaviour._

_“No, no” Ruki said “I’m just confused on why I have breasts and ahh!” She continued as she brought her hand away from her chest and held it at arm’s length_

_Renamon came forward suddenly “What, what is it?” she asked, voice now filled with worry._

_“Why do I have a wedding ring on?!” Ruki asked in a panic_

_Renamon was now next to her and looking very confused “Because you’re married Ruki, remember?”_

_“But I’m 10, how can I be married?”_

_Renamon was now looking even more confused “Ruki you’re 29, you haven’t been 10 in 19 years”_

_“Oh” Ruki said bemused “I was sure I was 10. Wait, what are we doing in the Digital world? The barrier between the real world and the digital world was closed. What are you doing here?!” Ruki now asked in a panic as the memories of the D-reaper and its defeat came rushing back into her head as the digital world starting to swirl before her eyes, Renamon being the only thing that stayed in focus as her vision faded._

_“I’ve always been here Ruki” Renamon said, her voice smooth and velvet “always at your side, just like I promised I would be.” She brought out her hand and cupped Ruki’s adult face, caressing Ruki’s cheek with her thumb as she faded into dark nothingness along with the rest of the world._

* * *

Ruki awoke with a start to white hot piercing sunshine, shining directly in her eyes. She turned her head quickly to escape the hot light and was soon able to see her bedroom in the early morning light. It was the same as ever, full of stuff her husband had brought on his many travels abroad. She looked up to her tapestry, and saw the Kitsune inviting her as always down the moonlit path. Ruki breathed deep, feeling her dream start to disappear from her mind like snow left in the sun. She started to get up, pushing her plush blankets off and rising to a sitting position. The floor was soft beneath her feet, a warm cotton/polyester mix straight from Sweden, Ruki’s toes enjoyed the comfort, though still thought it a bit wasteful. It had cost over a 100,000¥ to carpet the whole apartment. But it was something her husband had wanted and paid for so it had happened, much like most things that he wanted and paid for. It happened, with very little input from her.

Ruki rose, hearing her joints crack as they were used to carry her to the front of the tapestry, where she placed two fingers to her lips, made a kissing motion and laid the two fingers on the glass over the top of the mouth of the Kitsune.

“Good morning Renamon, I dreamt about you again. I know, I know. Foolish to dream about someone you’re never going to see again but I wish I could see you again, only once more that’s all I ask for.” Ruki said softly to the tapestry, knowing it wasn’t Renamon and that she couldn’t hear her. But it always worked on nights when she dreamed about her Digimon partner again, something to ground her in the here and now. Keep her life in perspective.

“The anniversary is today, I wonder how everyone’s year has been so far? I heard that Jianliang finally proposed to his girlfriend, but I’m not sure when he did that. Takato still baking bread, even finally got half way decent at it, he even still makes and sells Guilmon bread, though it’s far less popular then it use to be. I haven’t seen Juri in a number of years though, I wonder if she’ll come to the anniversary? Probably not, I remember she broke down at the last one she went to five years ago. She used to say she still had nightmares about the D-reaper and Leomon, though it’s perfectly understandable why she would. As for the rest of our little group, they’ve all moved to other countries or can’t get time off work.”

At this Ruki stops her talking to notice the shift in shadows in the room before turn to the electronic clock and seeing 9:30am displayed. “Shit, I'm going to be late for the anniversary!” She suddenly exclaims before quickly heading to the bathroom and its waiting shower.


	2. Anniversaries and meetings on balconies

Ruki ran down the street, hair freezing cold and damp against her head. She was already 11 minutes late for the meet up, and while she knew that both Takato and Jianliang would understand if she was late, her pride would not let her slow. She swerved around and through the human traffic of Tokyo, her martial arts training helping her avoid crashing in the highly populated streets of down town Tokyo. Suddenly, through the crowd she saw Takato’s bakery. It had changed only slightly in 19 years, now a cool blue instead of the bright yellow as it had been before.

Ruki slowed down to a brisk walk as she approached. Feeling the weight of memories long since finished on her shoulders. She remembered it well, the moment 19 years ago when the world went back to normal, when the threat to humanity and the whole world was finished, when Renamon disappeared back into the digital world.

Ruki didn’t much remember the month after the event, even a year after the event, the memories of the following month after she said goodbye were hazy. Though she did remember crying quite a lot, probably more then she had ever done before. It was weird to wake up and not know she could call Renamon to her side at a moment’s notice or that there would no long be another body to walk with her through Tokyo’s night time streets, or that if she fell she would land on cold, unforgiving concrete and not warm, embracing furred arms. She had relied on her mother and grandmother then, going to them as she had rarely done in the past, and in time she had moved on, the world had kept turning and her life had continued.

* * *

Ruki entered the bakery, the weight from her memories slightly less in her mind.

‘Good morning Hata-san. The boys are out back.’ Takato’s mother said happily as soon as she looked up from her newspaper to look at who had walked into her shop.

‘Good morning, and thank you.’ Ruki said pleasantly as walked past the old woman and went deeper into the bakery, finding and opening the door that led to a small balcony that connected with the second level of the Bakery-house. Hearing both Jian and Takato’s strong voices despite the distance and door.

“So yeah, I’m hoping that we can bring start making traditional pretzels by at least the start of next year, just need to secure the lye and get the governmental approval, ahh I think that’s Ruki” Takato said as he turned around to see Ruki climbing the steps “and it is. Good morning Hata-san, me and Jian were afraid you’d forgotten.” Takato said stepping forward and offering a hand, which Ruki used to pull herself up the last two steps.

“Wouldn’t miss the anniversary for the world, after all we saved it, fitting we have a day to remember it.” Ruki said taking her usual seat, between and away from both Jian and Takato. They had both become very much like they’re fathers in terms of looks, Takato sort of tall and thin, while Jian was stocky yet slightly taller.

* * *

The three adults sort of sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

It was Ruki who first broke the silence “So, Jian how’s your sister doing? Still studying?” she asked

“Oh yeah, Shaochung is doing fine. Still studying to be a vet, that’s why she can’t be here, though she sends her regards. How about yourself? How’s your mother? I saw that she recently wrote a piece for a fashion magazine about modelling as an older woman.” Jian replied

“Yeah, yeah, she did, she’s doing fine actually. Recently started working for a fashion designer interested in reinvigorating the life in women over 50. So…” Ruki let her pause hang in the air for only a second before continuing to talk “I saw you got engaged since last year, congratulations! She looks very pretty from the online photos.”

“Thank you. Yeah I got engaged like six months ago, feels like barely yesterday that I asked her. We’re not yet sure when the wedding will be but the preplanning is coming along great so far and you two are obviously invited. And yes she is very pretty, you two should meet her sometime. I think you’d both like her” Jian explained as he rotated the engagement ring on his left ring finger unconsciously.

Another pause, this one longer “Say has either of you heard from Juri lately? I was just thinking about her this morning, and just realized that it’s been at least 5 years since I last saw her.” The question and statement hung in the air, weighted down with memories of 5 years ago when Juri had left a reunion crying.

“No unfortunately. Now that I think about it I haven’t heard anything from Juri since that meeting 5 years ago.” Jian said, reflecting on the last five years of his life before turning to Takato.

“What!?”

“Come on Takato, all of us know there was always something between you and Juri.” Jian stated.

“No. Well there was, on my end, but she never reciprocated and after I became an adult I stopped trying to be noticed by her. We were only good friends. But no, now that you mention it I haven’t seen her in over 4 years, I remember that the last time I saw her was when she came in to get bread, said she was going on a trip north, and wanted to remember the good times along the way. But she was always a little odd after the D-reaper, so I thought nothing of it. Actually that reminds me, has anyone seen Ryo?” Takato asked, now taking his turn to stare pointedly at Ruki.

“Yeh, not since 3 years ago when he showed up to my apartment at 3 A.M in the morning to ‘confess his love’ while reeking of alcohol” Ruki said in a dismissive tone “but after I turned him down and let him sleep in the guest bedroom, I awoke to him gone after writing quite an extensive sorry note. Haven’t seen him since then” She finished with a shrug.

“Hmm”. Jian exclaimed “It seems we’re losing touch with most of the people who helped us save the world. What was it? 10 years ago that Hirokazu and Kenta stormed off during the anniversary. I mean sure, they had broken up that summer, but I expected at least one of them to show up again. Then again Ai and Mako stopped showing up 15 years ago when we were still having these at the school, their mother said something about how it didn’t do any good for the children to ruminate on the incident.” He finished.

“Yeah,” Takato piped in, swirling his drink in his class “that’s when Juri was still using her hand puppet to talk.” He shivered “It always creeped me out a little when she did that, reminded me of that D-reaper copy of her, those cold black button eyes…staring at me from her hand…” He trailed off and the balcony fell silent, each person reflecting on the past.

* * *

It was in that moment of stillness and quite that three digital monsters of different size, colour and shape sailed across the sky of Tokyo, thrown by some invisible hand of fate towards the three adults who sat silent on the balcony. And it was in the next moment that these three different digital monsters crashed on top of their partners, knocking all three humans to the ground and into the dark world of unconsciousness.


	3. Explanations and Understandings

“Ruki! Ruki please wake up!”

Her name was being called but she found it hard to care or concentrate, the inky blackness that surrounded her comforting in a way, and she didn’t really want to leave it.

“Ruki please wake up! Please, please!?” The voice was starting to sound despite, Ruki felt sorry for it. It sounded familiar, though she didn’t know where she remembered it.

She listened intently at the next line to be said “Please, Ruki. Say something.” Suddenly she remembered whose voice it was that she was hearing and opened her eyes to an extremely bright afternoon. And there, leaning over her, was Renamon. The sun was surrounding her head in a halo of gold as it shone through the butter yellow of her fur. Suddenly Ruki’s head was too full of thought, mind racing with all sorts of questions, ideas, wants, feelings, decisions and contradictions that for only the second time in her life, Ruki fainted instantaneously.

* * *

 

Renamon held Ruki’s head as she went limp in her arms, worried for the first time in a long time about her partner. Renamon didn’t know what to do, one moment she was fighting against the Digimon Emperor’s forces, the next she was crashing on top of her partner and in the human world. And now Ruki was hurt or possibly worse thanks to her falling on top of her, she looked to Terriermon and Guilmon but found them in a similar situation as hers, their partner’s head held, worry streaking their faces as they looked to each other for advice.

“What do we do Renamon?!” Terriermon and Guilmon said in unison.

“Takato’s not moving and he seems hurt, should we take him to see his mother?”

“What about Jian, I know I said he should take it easy but not at a time like this.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Renamon said slowly “Ruki always seemed so strong, but to faint at a time like this seems unlikely.” She paused considering “Wait I remember, I saw a medic do this the last time we were in the human world, check their heartbeats, all humans have heartbeats, just put your ear against their chest and see if you can hear the beating of their heart.” Renamon finished as she leaned her head on Ruki’s chest, noticing for the first time the breasts her partner now had, which where obstructing her from laying her ear completely flat on the chest of Ruki. However she found a comfortable position soon enough and listened, blocking out the sounds of the city that surrounded her, finding the strong steady heartbeat of her partner.

Renamon let out a sigh of relief “Her heartbeat is strong, so it really seems liked she just fainted. What about you two? Do Takato and Jianliang have heartbeats?” She asked laying Ruki down in a more comfortable laying position.

“I don’t know Renamon, all I can hear is a strange rhythmic sound in Takato’s chest, is that a heartbeat?” Guilmon asked his head on Takato’s chest.

“Yes that’s exactly what it is Guilmon. It means Takato has only fainted. What about you Terriermon? Can you hear Jianliang heart beating?” Renamon asked, now standing, fur bathed in the afternoon sun of Tokyo.

“I’m not sure…” Terriermon replied, his comically large ears going from Jianliang’s chest to his face “his heart doesn’t sound as strong as I remember it. But it is beating, which is good considering how big he’s gotten.” He paused, raising his head to look at Takato and Ruki “In fact all our humans have gotten big. What happened? Last time we were here their heads were too big for their bodies and I was at least as big as Jianliang’s head, now they look like their parents.”

Guilmon piped up from his spot next to Takato “Maybe these aren’t our trainers then…” he leaned down and sniffed Takato’s hair “but it sure smells like the Takato I remember.”

Renamon looked up from her position kneeling next to the unconscious Ruki “It’s called aging Terriermon, unlike with Digimon, humans slowly progress into being adults.”

“Well when will he turn back to being a child?” Terriermon then asked, looking down perplexed at his partner.

“He won’t, neither will Takato or Ruki, they’re adults permanently” Renamon explained, slipping the pillow from Ruki’s chair under her head “it’s just how humans are.”

“Hmm, well I bet I still need to tell this Jian to take things easy as well. Though I wish they would wake up, it been a very long time since I’ve heard his voice and I didn’t come all this way not to hear his voice.” Terriermon said and he sat on his knees and knelt near Jianliang’s torso.

“But we didn’t decide to come here Terriermon, we were just in the digital world one moment, running from that DarkTriceramon and then *pop* we’re landing on Takato.” Guilmon said, emphasizing his popping sound with his claws and looking down at Takato.

“I know Guilmon, I was there. It’s still been a long time since I’ve seen him.” Terriermon said, looking down at the unconscious man with a certain amount of tenderness before continuing “And now that I’m here he’s asleep.”

“Well” Renamon piped up from her position next to Ruki “I’m sure they’ll wake up soon... I’m sure” She said, again looking down at the woman who was sleeping “I’m sure.” Renamon finished, her voice trailing off.

* * *

Ruki was laying down, her head resting on something not exactly soft but not hard either. Her vision was darkness and the only sounds she heard were dull and muffled. She tried to remember why she was lying down, she remembered being somewhere, somewhere familiar, Takato’s house! That’s right she was at Takato’s house for something, something important, the yearly meet up! She was at Takato’s house for the yearly meet up, then, then something had happened. Something unbelievable she was sure. She forced her eyes to open, at the same time focusing her hearing.

The sunlight hurt as it entered her eyes but Ruki forced herself to keep them open long enough to stare and see her former partner and long lost friend Renamon sitting next to her, the afternoon sun bathing her fur in gold.

RENAMON! Renamon had been the unbelievable thing, she was back!

“Renamon!” Ruki shouted in shock as her body moved without conscious thought to embrace the digimon “Renamon, you’re back!” She said clinging on to her partner in a mimicry of days long past. Ruki started to cry, her tears flowing into the soft fur of her partner, ‘You’ve come back, you’re back.”

“Yes, I am Ruki.” Renamon said softly to Ruki, closing her arms to embrace her crying partner “I’m back.”

Soon there was the sound of “Terriermon! You’re back” and “Guilmon!” followed by the sound of two grown men crying, though the sound slightly muffled by thick fur and closely held lizard skin. For some 10 minutes the only sounds on the balcony were the sobs of adults clinging to parts of themselves they had thought they had lost, crying as old wounds were ripped open once more to finally heal as their partners all made sympathetic sounds of soothing or cried along with the friends they had long ago been separated from.

* * *

It was now sometime later and Ruki, Takato and Jianliang were all sitting back in their previous positions around the table, eyes puffy and red from crying, with their Digimon partners sitting beside them in extra chairs or in Terrimon’s case on top of their head.

“Okay, now that Takato’s mum has had time to bring us a few more seats can anyone tell me how any of you are here?” Jianliang asked looking around the table at Renamon and Guilmon and then finally up at Terrimon lying down on his head.

“Well we don’t much know ourselves, Jian” Terrimon said from his position

“Yeah” Guilmon pipped in “one moment we’re running from a DarkTriceramon in the jungles near the Digimon emperor’s castle and then pop we’re falling and landing on Takato” he finished by rubbing his head against Takato’s shoulder.

“’Digimon emperor?’ since when was there a Digimon emperor?” Ruki asked from her seat next to Renamon’s own.

“Since 20 years ago, this human just showed up one day with these controlled ‘Dark’ Digimon and started taking over everything” Renamon answered “me and the others are with the Digimon resistance opposing his rule. Actually we were on a scouting mission when we got caught by that DarkTriceramon.”

“I guess we screwed up the mission then,” Terriermon said “it’s going to be difficult for the rest of the resistance. We were supposed to get vital information about the castle, but we didn’t even really get to the castle before that brute found and attacked us.”

“Wait.” Takato said “Did you say this ‘Digimon Emperor’ is a human Renamon?”

“Well, I’m not actually sure. I’ve never actually seen him, just his forces. But I’ve listened to other scouts describing him and I’m pretty sure he is a human. Though the rest of the resistance doesn’t know that, in fact no one else in the digital world knows what a human is.” Renamon explained

“Yeah, once when I tried to make these two Gabumon understand what you were Takato, they just asked if I was eating poisoned berries again.” Guilmon piped in

“You’ve been eating poisoned berries Guilmon?” Takato asked concerned

“N...noooooooo” Guilmon blatantly lied as he tried to hide his face by rubbing up against Takato’s shoulder.

“You should see it Jian, the Digital world has completely changed. No one even believes that another world exists outside of the Digital one and the big ball of connections is completely gone from the sky. We now have a sun like you guys, there’s even massive cities filled with Digimon doing work like you do here, well there was, now because of the emperor there’s only little villages.” Terriermon said as Takato began to explain to Guilmon why he shouldn’t eat anything that was known to be poisonous.

“So other digimon aren’t trying to get stronger and escape to the human world Renamon?” Ruki asked while Terriermon continued to explain how the Digital world had changed since the humans had been there.

“No, not anymore Ruki, the digital world has changed dramatically since you were last there.” Renamon said as the lecture from Takato came to an end.

“Wait, so how did you three find each other?” Takato asked as Terriermon stopped talking.

“Well we just sort of found each other.” Guilmon said from his place.

“But how did you know you knew each other?” Takato asked to unhelpful response of his Digimon.

“Well we didn’t, but the first time we ran into each other a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere and hit us. When we woke up we remembered everything, getting to the human world, battling the D-Reaper, defeating the D-Reaper...everything” Terriermon explained as Renamon and Guilmon nodded their heads in agreement “And then after remembering everything we started trying to find a way back here but then the Digimon Emperor started to invade and we didn’t really have time to try and get back here. But enough about us; what about you Jian? What’s been happening in the human world while we’ve been away and why are you wearing a ring?”


End file.
